One Piece OC Adventures
by mikkymouse
Summary: Similar to what I did with Prim and Faythe, this is a series of One Shots featuring OC's that I and my cousin have worked together to create. Prim and Faythe will be a tough act to follow, so I need readers to help me decide which characters you're most interested in! I hope you enjoy, let me know what you want to see become a story!
1. My Word is My Bond (Ria and Jaz)

**~So, I have been working on my Primula and Faythe story for about two years, and I am slowly but surely making my way to finishing it. However, with that being said, in between the process of making this story, there were several other stories, OC's and adventures that my cousin and I planned on writing together. Some of them I think are really good and very interesting. Others could use some work. I'm telling you this because I want to work on and finish quite a few of these stories that we planned to do, but I need your help in deciding which ones seem truly worth it, and which ones aren't. They will all be similar to Prim and Faythe, some having two OC's sharing the plotline, some with just one OC in the middle of it all. Some will be from the character's point of view and others will be in the form of a narrative. All I really want is some feedback and help choosing which characters I should keep (if there are OC's that you just don't care for or anything) for some characters suggestions on pairings would be great (some of them I already have it all planned) warn me if you think they could become a Mary-Sue and overall just let me know what stories you really want to read more of. Thank you and I really appreciate your support and feedback! ~ MikkyMouse**

**Chapter One: My Word is My Bond**

**Characters: Rialla and Jazmine **

**~Rialla~**

The age of Piracy was supposed to be about freedom; but a lot of things in this world involved taking freedom away from others. The World Government's political hold on everything (even the past), people dying just to taste the feeling of being truly free for once, the way the World Nobles spit in the faces of people they believe beneath them… and then you had me; a lowly slave to the Tenryubito forced to clean their house until it was spotless and make their food. I was the lucky one. I may have been of an inferior race to them, not even part of their species, but my slave owner thought I was beautiful and so they were less cruel to me. It was horrifying to watch the other slaves be forced into small rooms, and locked away. Some were tortured mercilessly for not doing their jobs right. I had my own room, and although it was dingy and I still had to eat and drink out of pet bowls that lay on the stone floor, there wasn't too much to complain about.

My owner was a real creep, and despite being a Celestial Dragon, he had a thing for me. He kept calling me 'darling' when the no one else was around, and he put his hands on me in places that I can't even say without shaking. When I reached the age of my fifteenth birthday, I abandoned all hope someone would save me. For years, I hoped that the Fisher Tiger I always heard the Celestial Dragons talk about was going to bust through the door and save all of the slaves…but he never showed up.

''Darling, don't look so unhappy. You have food and water, a nice cage to squirm around in, and you don't have to live in your own filth like the other dogs do.'' My master grinned devilishly, twirling a strand of my curly yellow hair around his finger.

''Please, stop.'' I breathed, watching my hair wind around his fat little finger.

''I told you never to speak, darling. Speaking is something only evolved humans do, and you are clearly not evolved.'' He said with a drawl tone. I just stood there in silence as his other hand explored my side. Now that I was getting older and more ''developed'' he was starting to get worse. I hated the feeling of his hands running over my skin, but there was nothing I could do anymore. I gave up all hope that day, when he took my virginity at only fifteen years old and left me bloodstained and alone in the corner. That is… until she slashed his throat as he left my room. I heard the choking and gasping, as well as the squelching sound the knife made when it cut into his throat. I didn't even bother to try and hide…there was nothing I could do. I heard the keys jingle as my door was unlocked and a girl a few years older than me stepped inside. She had thin, shoulder length black hair with red streaks running through it. The girl was wearing a tight black tube top and black shorts to match. Two swords were strapped to her back, crossed over each other as well as a belt with two knife/daggers tucked away into the slots. I knew in an instant she had killed the master, because his blood trailed all the way down the knife and dripped onto the floor.

''W-who are you?'' I asked; my voice quiet as I never got to use it much.

''Your savior. The name's Raven M. Jazmine, and I've been waiting for that asshole to leave for hours. You're free to leave this terrible place.'' Jazmine informed me. I slowly got up, but with my insides being torn I fell over at her feet.

''Woah, woah! What's wrong?'' The dark haired girl knelt beside me. She must've spotted the dried blood all over my legs because she didn't ask again.

''Help.'' I begged her. She nodded and without a word, the girl lifted me up and helped me walk, keeping me balanced and leaned against her side.

''Don't worry, I'm going to get you somewhere safe and this will NEVER happen to you again.'' Jazmine promised, squeezing my side comfortingly.

I don't remember a whole lot from this point on because I started to black out from the pain inside me and the bleeding. What I know is that she helped me escape the Tenryubito, and she took me to see a doctor. Afterwards, they had to repair my insides and stop the bleeding.

I spent a lot of time with the doctor, worried about what I would do now that my master was dead and I was free. The Celestial Dragon claw tattoo that was branded into my thigh would ensure I never fully got the freedom I wanted. I desired more than anything for it to be gone, but I had no idea what to do with it. I waited for the day when Raven M. Jazmine would return, and to my great relief she did.

''I know it's been a few months, but I've had a lot of jobs to do since then. How are you doing?''

''I have fully recovered since the last time we met. Thank you for saving my life.'' I replied.

''You don't have to thank me. I actually came here to ask you a very important question… see, I am going on this journey to help an old friend living on a pretty far away island and I need some help. I figure you probably never really had a real life before you were a slave and so… I thought maybe you would like to come with me?'' She offered.

''I would love to.'' I answered after thinking it over.

''R-really? That's great!'' She gasped.

''There is one thing I want to do before we go, though. I want my celestial dragon tattoo gone or covered up.''

''Can do. There is a guy not far from here that would probably be more than willing to get rid of it.''

''That's great!'' I said with relief. That night, I got my tattoo changed into that of a blue rose with black highlights. It looked fantastic, and I couldn't be happier to have it gone!

''So, do you have a name?'' Jazmine asked as I helped load our small ship with crates of supplies. ''Actually… I don't know.''

''Huh. We will just have to work on that, won't we?'' She smiled in a friendly manner. We didn't decide on a name for me for a while. One night, Jazmine got this weird look in her eyes, she just started throwing out ideas.

''Marie? No, you don't look like a Marie. Anna? Nope. Damnit.'' Jazmine swore loudly, trying so hard to find a name.

''It's okay. I've been without a name for so long that I am used to it. I don't have to have a name.'' I shrugged.

''You have to. Come on…. We just need to think of a good one. Wait… how about Rialla? Ria for short, of course.'' She suggested, her eyes glinting through the darkness of the night as we sailed along towards our destination.

''Rialla? I like it. I've never heard it before.''

''It was my sister's name.'' She said solemnly, staring up at the sky. I didn't say anything else to her, not wanting to offend Jaz. After all, she saved my life and it was the least I could do.

**~Jazmine~**

Ria and I traveled the seas for about a year before we found the island I had been looking for. I was really glad Vivi gave me the eternal pose back to Alabasta, otherwise we would have been screwed. Even with the log pose, finding our way there was hard enough. We ran into pirates a few times and we had to fight our way out of a lot of situations. We even got shipwrecked and stuck on an island for a few months before we could find a new ship!

During that year, the both of us got stronger and we developed a lot of close bonds. I actually found her company to be heartwarming. I was really glad that I found her inside the Celestial Dragon's home. There were a few secrets I kept to myself. She still didn't even know the real reason I broke into there to kill the Dragon anyway. She had no clue how I knew Vivi, or what was going to happen when we got there. I trained her to fight every day, though. We discovered that the weapons she fights with best are Tessen, the fighting fans. She was built small and fast, and the small metal fans in her hands were incredibly dangerous. I had to work on Rialla's accuracy in case she ever needed to throw her fans. She wasn't so great at aiming at first. Time went on, and she gradually became stronger.

By the time I reached Alabasta, I knew things would be bad. I just couldn't anticipate exactly how they could get.

''Wow. This is terrible….'' I pointed out as the both of us started making our way through the desert. The last time I had been there, things were in much better condition. It was still a desert island, but the rains would come in every so often. Now, it was almost like Alabasta suffered a horrible drought. The first city we reached was the old city of Erumalu, and we were shocked to find it decimated with old bones and skeletons.

''This can't be… I thought there was still a city here and that we could stock up on supplies here!'' I gasped, looking around at the dead city.

''Eeek!'' I heard Rialla scream as she tripped over a skull.

''We have to get moving fast. I don't know if the other cities are still thriving, but we need supplies in this harsh weather.'' I told her. She nodded, getting closer to me and shaking slightly.

We trudged through the sand wearily for hours and hours, until we found a small resting spot where we camped for the night. The both of us tried to drink the water sparingly in the heat, and we had to keep it from freezing in the chill of the desert night. Luckily the two of us had some blankets we rolled into the packs we carried, but it didn't do much except keep our blood from turning to ice.

When we awoke, we continued the long trek across the desert, through what seemed like endless sand. Both of us were weakening and couldn't hang on long. I knew I had to continue to stay awake for Ria, who was fading fast.

''I'm not sure if I can last much longer in this heat….'' She groaned, starting to stumble.

''Rialla…. Please, hold on. There should be a city coming up. I'm sure they can't all be gone, too.'' I breathed softly, pushing myself. In the distance, I spotted the figures of people also walking towards the city we were. It looked like there were quite a few people, too. I was curious as to if they were real or not.

''Do you see those people too?'' I asked weakly, starting to feel the effects of dehydration kick in.

''I think so…'' She responded. It was only moments before she just collapsed into the sand.

''Hey, Ria! I'm sorry! I didn't think this through! I thought things wouldn't have changed but…. They have…. I am so sorry I dragged you into this.'' I cried, falling beside her.

''Who are those guys?'' A voice in the distance said.

''They're not guys, you idiot! They're beautiful women! And they need my help!'' Another gushed lovingly like a hero about to save a damsel in distress.

''Sanji! You don't even know who they are! They could be from Baroque Works!'' A female voice warned the gushing male.

''But Nami-Swan! They need our help!''

''Alright, alright, let's go.''

''After all, they could be more of my people.'' A voice I recognized said sadly. My vision blurred as the figures got closer and closer until I realized that Vivi was among them.

''Vivi… I am so glad that you're alright.'' I whispered before the darkness overtook me.


	2. New Horizons (Wyll and Sky)

**Chapter Two: New Horizons**

**Characters: Wyllow and Skylar**

**~Wyllow~**

When you can't count on your family, you should always have friends to rely on. Friends are how people survive when your family doesn't love you. For a long time, I didn't have any friends. It wasn't that I couldn't make them; it was just that it was so hard to find the right ones. I was the thin blonde girl that was the top of her class, so you can imagine the types of people who wanted to hang around me. Those tiny plastic girls who copied off the smart kids to keep their grades up…the ones that talked shit about absolutely everyone. I wasn't that kind of person. So, I spent most of my days alone, waiting for someone to actually want to be my friend. When I entered middle school, I didn't know it, but my best friend was walking down those hallways, scared to death she would be late to class.

I rushed though the bright hallways, carrying a huge stack of school books and library books, trying to navigate my way. Suddenly, I bumped straight into her. My books went flying everywhere, and I fell to the floor. The girl I had run into was desperately trying to get back on her feet.

''I am so sorry!'' I gasped, picking up all of my books.

''Can't you watch where you're going?'' She snapped, pushing her wildly choppy, short black hair out of her face. It was streaked with blue strands. The girl hurriedly got up and sidestepped me before hurrying down the hallway to her class. I sighed and finished picking up my books.

Later that day, I was eating lunch by myself as usual when I heard someone clearing their throat, trying to get my attention. I looked up from the frightening cafeteria food to see the girl I had knocked over that morning standing there with a full try of food and an apologetic expression.

''Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.'' She begged. I nodded silently and she flashed me a quick smile before plopping down across from me.

''Thank you!'' She sighed happily before starting to eat.

''No problem.'' I relied, not looking at her.

''I'm sorry about this morning. I was just in a rush and my father and I got into a fight before I left. It was pretty bad.'' She sighed.

''Oh. It's okay.'' I said, understandingly.

''My name's Skylar, but you can call me Sky.'' She held out her hand to me. I took it gratefully.

''Wyllow, but if I had to have a nickname it would be Wyll.'' I informed as we shook hands.

''That's a pretty name.'' Skylar complimented.

''Yours is too. I've never heard it before.''

''Thanks. I think it's probably the nicest thing my parents have ever given me.'' She nodded.

''Same thing here.'' I agreed. I didn't know it then, but she and I were going to be the best of friends. When we got older, we moved away from our parents together. Her boyfriend, Damian helped us get our own apartment. Skylar's parents were mentally abusive-her mother dying in our sophomore year and her father getting even worse. Since her father was rich, he was never home. Her mom and her dad used to go out partying and come home drunk to lecture her about how terrible she was for a daughter. It was really awful, the things they would say. After her mother died, her father got progressively worse and almost got physically abusive a few times. My family was the type that had a long cycle of physical abuse, and my father was especially bad. I came to school with bruises so many times, but I had to hide them under long sleeved shirts and long pants otherwise I would get it even worse for showing them off to the world.

Needless to say, Sky and I were everything that our families weren't for each other. We protected and cared for each other. After we moved out of our terrible situations, Skylar and her boyfriend Damian broke things off. Unfortunately, he went kind of crazy after that. We heard rumors of him joining a gang, but neither of us believed it until we saw news reports of him being involved in gang violence. He started stalking Sky not long after, and it became a rule for us to never leave the house without my knife or her pistol.

Both of us had jobs before we got an apartment, and eventually we had enough money built up and Skylar and I decided to buy a cute little diner. We repainted it, cleaned it and opened it up for business under the name, The Blue Rose. The name was cheesy, but neither of us really cared. We got a lot of business, surprisingly. I had a few strange customers there, but of course none of them were compared to the time…well, I guess there is nothing wrong with me telling you all about it.

One night I was working late, cleaning up shop when the front door opened and I heard a bunch of voices all talking at once.

''Excuse me, but we are closed.'' I said, heading out of the back room with the broom and dust pan. I felt bad because I hadn't had time to lock up shop yet. There was a group of people that looked about my age sitting at a nearby table. They were all dressed rather strangely, and some of them had very odd hair colors. I figured they must have come in late from an Anime Convention or something.

''We're sorry, but is it alright I we stay here just for a moment? We have some things we need to figure out.'' A tall girl wearing a green and white bikini top and jeans asked. Her hair was bright orange and wavy as it fell down her back.

''Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt anything. Are you guys hungry?'' I asked curiously, setting the cleaning supplies aside and brushing dirt off my hands.

''Of course! I want meat! Lots of meat!'' A skinny teen with scruffy black hair hidden under a straw hat smiled widely. He was wearing a red buttoned vest and jean shorts.

''Okay.'' I started taking orders. I had to change their minds about some things because a lot of the food they were talking about I had never heard of.

''Why is a beautiful girl like you here preparing food? You should be the one getting waited on like a princess.'' A blonde man asked. He was wearing a suit and his yellow hair covered one side of his face. The other side it didn't cover revealed a curly eyebrow.

''This is the 21st century, sir. Women do things for themselves now.'' I answered before starting to head into the kitchen. As I was making the food, I overheard parts of their conversation.

''Luffy-san, this is a strange island we are on.'' A quiet voice sad solemnly.

''It's a mystery island!'' The black haired guy from earlier laughed.

''Luffy, you idiot. This is why we told you not to mess with that treasure! It said there would be a price to pay!'' The orange haired girl sighed, completely resigned.

''But I got Ace back! What's the big deal? We will find our way again!'' He said happily.

''I like this place. It doesn't seem so bad.'' A dark haired girl said casually.

''I really hope you're right, Robin.''

''Yeah, this place is SUUUUUPER!'' A loud and obnoxious man called out. He was probably the one with the most muscle, the least clothes and he kind of looked like a huge robot. I came back with their food and they all started to eat quickly.

''This food is amazing.'' The blonde man commented.

''Thank you. It isn't much, but my friend and I love this place.'' I told them as I finished propping up the chairs on the other tables.

''This is all we can afford, so I hope it's okay.'' The orange haired girl took out a wad of cash. As I slowly accepted it, I looked over the bills and I realized the money looked much different.

''These aren't US dollars. Are you foreign?'' I asked curiously, thumbing the money.

''Yeah, I guess so. I thought beri was the currency everywhere.'' _Beri? I've never even heard of it before. _

''Nope. But it's alright. That food was on the house.'' I handed her the money back. She looked defeated.

''So, what island are we on?'' I squealed as a nearby skeleton I thought at first was a prop turned out to be something much, much scarier.

''You're a skeleton!? Please tell me this is a costume! This can't be real!'' I begged.

''I am quite real. I ate a Devil Fruit long ago and it allowed me to continue living! Sadly, I am just dead bones Brook now. Yo ho ho ho!'' He laughed loudly, his boney mouth moving wildly. I just gaped at him. This wasn't possible. This couldn't be real!

''Oh my god. I can't believe this is happening.'' I sat down shakily.

''Do you know what island we are on, miss?''

''This isn't an island, it's a continent. This is the USA-or America. You're in the state of Michigan.'' I informed them.

''A continent?'' The dark haired girl frowned.

''It's like an island, but much bigger and divided into states. How do you guys not know this? Are you from Madagascar or something? And what kind of magical fruit thing can make people turn into skeletons? I am so confused.'' I babbled.

''We will explain in due time, but I think we have to face reality. Whatever treasure we encountered on Crystaline Island took us to another world.''

''So what do we do now? I we go back, I will probably go back to being…dead.'' Another man with black hair commented. He had some freckles, and he was skinny with no shirt on.

''Then let's not go back! We can explore this place! We can live here if it's another world!'' It was then that I realized a small, fuzzy animal was also among the group. I could assume even though he looked odd and was talking, he had to be real and not in a costume.

''Ahh! It's a raccoon-dog!'' I yelled.

''I'm a reindeer!'' The animal shouted back. I just wanted to curl into a fetal position and cry. What the hell was going on?

''But we haven't found the One Piece yet!'' The man called Luffy responded irritably.

''We can search for a way back while we are here. No doubt it will take a long time.''

''By then someone else could find it!''

''Then you'll just have to kick their ass. We can handle it, Luffy but for now it looks like we are stuck.'' A muscular green haired man responded. It became apparent to me that there were several muscular men and even some of the women looked strong in this group… and with Damian stalking and creeping around, this could be a good thing.

''Look, I am sorry but I have no idea what's going on. If you weren't a talking skeleton, you didn't look suspiciously like a robot and you weren't a talking raccoon-''

''I'm a REINDEER!'' He cut me off.

''Point is, I normally wouldn't believe this but… I'm going to have to say that I guess something weird is going on. It's clear you don't have any US dollars, and you have no place to stay. I really hate to force you guys to stay in our apartment, but it has an extra room and worst comes to worst, you can all find some place to rest your head. As for food, we will just have to work together to afford some. You guys might have to get jobs once you get the hang of this world.'' I sighed.

''Wait, we can stay with you?'' The orange haired girl asked.

''Sure. As long as there isn't anything else weird about you.''

''Well, I've tried using my Devil Fruit powers, but they don't work. That could be the effect of whatever treasure you guys messed with, but it also could be this world.'' The muscular, shirtless guy said.

''I can't transform, but I still look like I did after I ate the Devil Fruit. I didn't turn into a full Reindeer.'' The animal announced.

''And I am still alive, despite not having any organs or flesh. This is truly mind-boggling… even though I have no mind to be boggled. Skull joke! Yo ho ho ho!'' Brook laughed loudly. Everyone else looked awkward and stressed out.

''I've gotta lock up shop. We should get ready to head out.'' I sighed, locking the back room and opening the door for the group to head out. All nine of them got up and followed me out.

''Before any of you get to our apartment, my name is Wyllow and my roommate is Skylar. We should get acquainted before unleashing hell upon our household.'' I informed them.

''I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!'' The straw hat boy introduced himself happily.

''King of the pirates?''

''It's a long and entertaining story. We will fill you in on the details later. I'm Nami.'' The orange haired woman said. I nodded.

''Nico Robin.'' The dark haired girl smiled at me in a friendly manner.

''I am the great and fearless warrior Usopp!'' A long nosed and dark skinned man waved.

''Portgas D. Ace at your service.'' The dark haired man without a shirt said politely.

''My name is Sanji, and I will repay you for taking us in.'' The flirty blonde man said in a lovey way.

''I am Brook! Excuse me…but, may I see your panties?'' The perverted skeleton asked. I turned bright red.

''Of course not!'' I replied, crushing his fragile dreams.

''I am SUUUUUPER Franky!'' The robot man said.

''Roronoa Zoro.'' The green haired man folded his arms.

''I'm Tony Tony Chopper!'' The Reindeer told me.

''Well, it's nice to meet all of you. We should really get home though. Follow me.'' I started to lead the way. We walked for a few minutes when I headed down the alley shortcut I sometimes used to get home faster. I spotted someone at the end of the alley, and I thought about turning around, but with all of the people walking with me, I wasn't afraid.

''Hey there, Wyll. Long time no see.'' Damian's voice echoed down the alley.

''I'm heading home, Damian. Leave me alone.''

''I know where you're going. She can wait a few minutes. How is Sky?''

''She's doing great. Now go away.'' I said, trying to walk past him. He sidestepped me.

''I don't think so. You're going to tell me exactly what happened between us.''

''She doesn't love you anymore, that's what.'' I pushed him enough so that I could continue walking.

''You don't walk away from me!'' He snarled, grabbing my arm roughly.

''Hands off the lady!'' I heard, and Sanji came barreling towards us. Sanji kicked his feet out from under him so hard that his head hit the sidewalk and he was out.

''Thank you.'' I said, examining the now bruising flesh on my upper arm.

''Are you alright, Wyllow-Swan?'' He asked gently.

''I'm fine. Don't worry about me. This isn't the first time that creep has attacked me.'' I responded as the group continued to walk.

''You mean he's done this before?'' Usopp wondered.

''He never touched me before. Normally he just begged me to tell him why Skylar left him. He's been crazy ever since my roommate ditched him.'' I answered.

''Wow. What a creep.'' Nami commented. I nodded and spent the rest of the walk in silence as we made our way to the apartment complex. It felt awkward walking with this many people, but it wasn't too crowded tonight thank god. We went straight to the room and I entered first.

''Hey, Sky.'' I smiled. My best friend was resting on the couch, wearing a small tank top that revealed her midriff, baggy black pajama pants decked out in little red skull and crossbones and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was watching Desperate Housewives and munching on Cheetos.

''Wyll!'' She hurried to change the channel.

''You do know that I don't care you watch Desperate Housewives, right?''

''Damnit. How is it you know everything?'' She sighed, flipping the channel back.

''I don't know everything. I just know you. So…Sky… I have a favor to ask.''

''Yeah?'' She looked up from the T.V.

''I met some people at the diner tonight, and they really need a place to stay. I kind of already said they could crash here. There is some weird stuff about them…but they just saved me from Damian. He was crazy and he even grabbed me this time. I didn't have my knife on me.

''Oh…wow…uhh…sure. I mean, I'm gonna change into a longer shirt if that's the case.

''Sweet. You can come in guys!'' I shouted. The door flung open and the nine of them marched in. They admired different things about the apartment, and Skylar screamed bloody murder when she saw Brook.

''What the hell!?''

'It's not what it looks like! Well, it is what it looks like! But… he's a friendly skeleton!'' I tried to calm her. Skylar squealed.

''When is there such a thing as a friendly skeleton?'' All of us sat down and explained to Skylar what was going on, without giving too much detail.

''Okay. Well, we can make mattresses out of the extra blankets in the hall closet, but we have to divide up who is sleeping where. Robin, Sanji and Brook ended up sleeping in the guest room (Robin got the bed and the other two got the floor). Ace and Chopper chose to stay in my room on the floor while Zoro and Luffy stayed in Skylar's room. Nami wanted to sleep on the couch since it seemed the most comfortable option to her, and Usopp got the lazy chair. Franky got the living room floor, as it was the most open place with the least amount of breakables. All the robotic metal didn't look safe to be around some of the glass things in our rooms. When we finally got all of the blankets laid out, we were all too tired to do anything else so we just went to get some sleep, knowing the next day would probably bring forth a lot of trouble.

**~Alright, so this is definitely going to become a story. I really hope you guys like it. I figure that there are a lot of stories of people venturing into the One Piece world, but I think ti would be funny and interesting to see it the other way around. If you're really interested in this story, let me know. PM/Review if you want to see any changes or anything like that, or just tell me what you think! This story will have dark moments, but overall it will be a pretty light, funny story with some romance and a lot of friendship. I have the couples for this story picked out already, but I am not revealing who will be with who yet XD. ~MikkyMouse**


	3. The Illusionist (Sera and Meri)

**Chapter Three: Illusionist**

**Characters: Seraphina and Meri**

Somewhere worlds away from the dimension of earthland, there is a world full of danger and adventure. Men and women alike take up exciting lives as pirates on the ever changing seas to find the world's greatest treasure… the One Piece. The long stretch of islands that is rumored to lead up to this mysterious treasure is called the Grand Line. Now, many strange and magical things happen here. The weather changes are weird and most of the time completely unexpected; the islands are full of odd and enormous monsters and the inhabitants tend to be long forgotten by society itself. Even though the Grand Line was a strange place to be, it wasn't until an island suddenly appeared where none had existed previously that things were made very clear to one pirate crew sailing these waters. The Straw Hat pirates lead by Monkey D. Luffy were sailing peacefully through the crystal clear water when their beautiful navigator Nami watched an island just appear in front of them.

''Everyone, look out!'' She cried quickly. She was too late. Their ship crashed into the shore, and they were forced to disembark. After they set foot on the sand, however, the crew found themselves not wanting to ever leave. Instead, it was quite the opposite. They had actually come to believe the island was their home, and that they were getting too far away from the boarding school they had been sent off to.

Meanwhile, in a small town on this island far off from the Straw Hat pirates, a girl aged 18 years was just crawling out of bed. Her long wavy hair was the color of the ocean, as well as her eyes. She glanced around the room cautiously, not remembering anything from her past for a moment. Beside her was another bed, and likewise another young woman her age slumbering peacefully. Two more beds holding two more girls were across from her. Meri sighed, trying to remember something, anything. She got out of bed and hurried to her dresser on the far end of the room, quickly changing into a pair of jeans and a flowing purple top.

''Good morning, Meri. Ready for our day off?'' The girl that had been sleeping in the bed next to her was suddenly awake, her long chestnut hair tangled and knotted all around her shoulders.

''Yeah, I guess so.''

''You guess so? Come on, you've been working your ass off all damn week. We need a break….especially you.'' Meri suddenly remembered the girl's name was Seraphina, or Sera for short.

''I suppose you're right.'' She responded, watching Sera clothes dive into the laundry basket under her bed. The girl secured a start shaped bangle into her bellybutton before throwing on a short golden tank top that revealed most of her midriff and a pair of denim shorts.

Now, Meri couldn't put her finger on it, but she still felt as though something odd had happened to her. Trying to shake the feeling off, she agreed to go outside with Sera for a little while. As the girls headed through the maze-like corridors paneled with cherry wood, Meri started to remember more about herself and this school she had been sent to. Withers was a boarding school that was rumored to be so good that parents from other islands were shipping their kids off by an underwater train system.

Meri's rich father sent her packing when she was incredibly young, and that's when she met all of her friends. The blue haired girl decided the mystery of her vanishing memories was solved, but she couldn't be more wrong. However, she was now incredibly happy and she went about enjoying her day with Sera.

''Look, new kids.'' Sera pointed to a group of teens all gathered together underneath a nearby tree.

Meri wasn't sure what she was feeling inside. Something was telling her that she should go make conversation with them.

''Hey, I'm gonna go talk to them, okay?'' She started walking off.

''Meri! You don't even know them! What if they turn out to be complete jerks?'' Seraphina asked incredulously, appalled that her shy best friend wanted to make conversation with people she didn't even know.

Meri started to get anxious as she approached the group of teens.

''Hi. My name is Meri. All of you are new to Withers?'' She asked cautiously.

''Yeah. How about you?'' A dark haired girl responded. Meri shook her head.

''I've been here a long time.'' She replied.

''Can you help m get to my classes? I tried finding them before tomorrow, but I got lost.'' An adorable little reindeer-dog asked.

''Of course.'' Meri replied.

''This place has so many beautiful ladies!'' A blonde boy said. Meri thought he and his green haired friend looked a little too old to be here, but she chased those thoughts out of her head.

''Hey there. I'm Meri's friend, Seraphina. You can call me Sera though.'' The girls talked with the new kinds for quite some time, each of them getting acquainted and introduced.

It wasn't long before Meri and Seraphina became close friends with Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Brook, Franky, Chopper, Luffy, Robin and Zoro. Now, they just had to have the rest of their friends meet the new kids.

''Are the boys cute?'' Rin asked, tossing her blood red hair over her shoulder flirtatiously. She crinkled her nose slightly, making her diamond stud piercing on her left nostril more visible.

''I've met the orange haired girl already. Nami? She is going to teach me how to grow tangerines!'' Ivy exclaimed happily, her lily pad green eyes lighting up.

''Are you sure we should be hanging out with them? They seem like trouble.'' Pretty blonde Hikari twirled strands of her honey colored hair absent mindedly.

''Kari, you think everyone is trouble.'' Rin rolled her eyes.

''Come on you two, can't you get along for a few measly minutes? Jeez.'' Vortex groaned, burying her face in her hands and letting her silver hair shield her.

''Hey guys!'' Usopp smiled at Meri and Sera.

''Usopp! Want to join us? We have enough room.'' Meri offered, scooting over. Usopp gladly took the spot.

''Sorry, we have a big circle of friends, too.'' Sera told him.

''Oh, that's fine. I'm Usopp! I don't mean to brag, but I had the best grades in my last school.'' He grinned slyly. Meri saw through him, but she wouldn't say anything against it.

''My name is Ivy.'' The girl with hair the color of emeralds gave him a quick smile.

''I'm Hikari.'' The blonde girl nodded shyly.

''The name is Rin.'' A girl with blood colored hair grinned wickedly. She had a certain feel of darkness about her.

''Vortex.'' The silver haired girl hummed, shaking his hand.

''Nice to meet all of you.'' He said thoughtfully.

From this point on, the Straw Hats and the girls became the best of friends, despite their differences. Things were peacefully, but it wasn't long until a secret was revealed that shook the lives of everyone inside that went to Withers boarding school.

**~I know this one is confusing, but I hope you like it. There is a reason as to why this whole thing is in a school setting and such. If it's too confusing, give me ideas on how to change it. I have a pairing for Meri, but not for Sera yet. Also, the other girls (Rin, Hikari, Ivy and Vortex) have a large part in the story but they aren't main characters. Let me know what you thought of this and the other two! ~MikkyMouse**


End file.
